Gumball and Darwin Send a Song to Miss Simian
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Based on the time I recorded myself singing Who Says by Selena Gomez and decided to send it to my teacher, Mrs. DeHaan. Shout out to her if she reads this, which she probably won’t.


Gumball and Darwin Send a Song to Miss Simian

One day Gumball and Darwin just got home from school. They put their backpacks in their room, went on their tablets and started watching YouTube on it. While they were watching YouTube, Gumball said, "Darwin, you know that voice recording app we got a couple days ago, and we wanna send Who Says by Selena Gomez to Miss Simian, but we don't know her email?"

"Yeah," said Darwin.

"I have an idea. When we're done with watching YouTube, we should go onto the school website, look up Miss Simian's email, write it down, then we can record Who Says, then we'll listen to it, and then when we're done listening to it, we'll copy the email we wrote down onto the inbox, and send it to Miss Simian!" cried Gumball.

"Oh! That's a great idea!" Darwin cheered.

As soon as they were done watching YouTube, Gumball said, "Okay Darwin, let's go outside and record Who Says!"

"Yay!" Darwin cheered.

Soon they quietly went outside so that way Nicole, Richard, or Anais could hear them. Then they got to recording. Gumball pressed the record button and sang "You made me insecure."

Then Darwin sang, "Told me I wasn't good enough."

Then they continued from there by taking turns. Here were the rest of the lyrics:

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

Who says

Who says you're not star potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said

Would you tell me who said that

Yeah, oh

Who says

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

When they were done, Gumball pressed stop recording and said, "Let's go listen to it!"

Then they went inside and listened to their song. When they were done, Darwin said, "That's sounds good!"

"It is good! Ready to send it to Miss Simian?" Gumball asked.

"Let's do it!" Darwin smiled.

Then Gumball and Darwin sent their song to Miss Simian. They didn't know how to title it Who Says, so they titled it My Recording #1. If you want to send Miss Simian your favorite song, her email is . I'm kidding. Don't send her your favorite song ever! She's sadly not real. When they heard the sound of the email going to her, Gumball said, "We did it!"

Darwin giggled, "I wonder if she'll like it!"

The next day, Nicole just dropped Gumball and Darwin off at school. "Bye boys. Have a great day at school," she said.

"We'll try," said Gumball.

When the two boys entered the building, Darwin said, "Are you sure we won't get into trouble for sending Miss Simian that song?"

"I hope not," said Gumball.

Gumball and Darwin then grabbed all the things they needed from their lockers. When they reached to Miss Simian's door, Darwin said, "Here goes nothing," and then opened the door.

Gumball and Darwin walked into the classroom, giggling nervously because, obviously they were scared of what Miss Simian would think of their song. Miss Simian was not lecturing or anything, so all the kids got into working on math, including Gumball and Darwin. Gumball had a question on one of his math problems, and he asked Darwin, but he didn't know the answer to it, so he raised his hand and then Miss Simian ran to the blue feline. "Yes, Dumball," she said.

"I have a question on #8," said Gumball.

"Hmm… 2(1.5m3) =3m-1. Dumball, do you always forget about PEMDAS?" asked Miss Simian.

"I guess I do," Gumball sighed.

"What do you think you need to do first then?" asked Miss Simian.

"Add 1.5m and 3?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. Put that in your calculator and tell me what you get for an answer," said Miss Simian.

Gumball put the equation into his calculator and got an answer. "Uh… 4.5m?" Gumball asked.

"Correct. Now what do you do?" asked Miss Simian.

"Multiply that by 2?" Gumball asked.

"Correct," said Miss Simian. Gumball pressed times 2 on his calculator. "What did you get for an answer?" asked Miss Simian.

"Nine," said Gumball.

"That's right. Now write 9 down, but you're not done yet. After you write down your 9, write down your equal sign, and I think you can do 3-1 in your head," said Miss Simian.

"Okay. That equals 2m," Gumball said, writing his answer down.

"Good job! And by the way, Dumball and Garwin, you sent me such a beautiful song last night," Miss Simian smiled.

"Aww! Thank you!" Gumball and Darwin smiled.

"My phone wasn't working right, but I got it," said Miss Simian.

Gumball and Darwin giggled as soon as Miss Simian left them be. Special thanks to that, the rest of their day was great.

THE END!


End file.
